Nikki Peyton, the Average girl
by Kairichan95
Summary: Nikki is an average girl who has dreamed of doing something better with her life, soon she finds herself thrown in the middle of a chaotic world of her favorite superheroes! Will she make something of herself? Read and find out!


**This is the first chapter, so this is basically the character introduction chapter. I don't own the Justice League of Justice League Unlimited.**

 **Nikki Peyton, the "Average girl"**

"Not again!" I exclaimed as I flopped on my bed. I went to the 10th job interview this week and didn't get the job. I've been unemployed ever since my last workplace at a fast food joint went bankrupt because of shitty ownership. It seems that the employers want a payless intern, like always. I looked at the clock on my phone, 6 pm. I sighed, what am I supposed to do with my life? Am I good for anything? I moped to calm myself, after an hour I thought that maybe a good hot shower would do me good.

I took off my clothes and went to the bathroom. I checked myself out if there was anything wrong with me. My hair was semi long dark brunette, I really should cut it shorter, it's been too hot in the summer. My skin was paler, even though I've been trying to get a healthy tan. My eyes were grayish green. I was taller than most women I've met, I'm 5,7. I've been this tall ever since middle school, that's why I was picked first for basketball games. I was semi good at that. And boys didn't ask me out, maybe I intimidated them too much. It didn't help that I like wearing boyish clothes more than skirts and skinny jeans. But, at least I'm myself, not who anyone wants me to be. I'm also a huge nerd, I love comics, manga, anime and cartoons.

I turned the shower on and relaxed as the hot water poured itself over me. As I let myself get warm, I thought to myself: I'm 25 already, I don't have any dreams, I've been just average at everything I do, expect at drawing and math. How was I supposed to describe myself? Nicole "Nikki" Peyton: the average girl. I really need a job before I lose this apartment. And I don't have any friends because of my introverted nature. I live far away from my family because I want to be free and make my own decisions. Mom has been nagging me over the phone lately, over topics like, "When are you going to get a boyfriend? I want grandchildren!" And that annoys me because I've been telling her my whole adult life that I don't want kids, I want dogs! And she has my year younger little sister who is baby crazy. After I finished my shower, I dried myself off, put on some clothes, put my wallet and phone to my pockets in case I wanted to do some quick evening grocery shopping, and ate a couple of oranges. Maybe I could cheer myself up by watching some good old cartoons. I turned on my laptop and searched for some good oldies from the early 2000s. Justice League popped right on my sight, I remember when I watched it as a little girl. It was so good, adventurous and funny, and now that I watch as an adult, there was so many good innuendos that went over my head. I put on the first episode "Secret origins".

As I watched the show go on, a thought came to mind. It would be so cool to live in a world like theirs, I'm so sick of this mundane world without any magic, superheroes and interesting places. If my life is just full of this boring shit, should I go on like this? I was starting to get tired after the shower, my eyes were getting droopy. I tried to stay awake, but the drowsiness was too much. As I got to sleep and dreamt, I felt like I was being pulled to something, at that time I didn't know that something was the laptop screen….

And as I slept, I heard a voice in my dream:

" **Be careful what you wish for…"**

"AAGH!" I fell to the grassy ground. Grass? What the hell? Why am I outside? And in the middle of nowhere? I can't see anything but plains and trees. When I turned my head, I felt a gun being pointed to my head. As I saw who pointed the gun, it took every fiber of my being not to scream. It was an Imperium soldier from the first episodes of Justice League. As it had no face, it creeped me the fuck out. It wasn't alone, I saw it had 4 more soldiers with it, and two of them held J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter in his place. The J'onn J'onnz? This was the cold hard reality, and I was afraid for my life. The Imperium soldiers changed their shape to human military. The one that pointed the gun at me spoke.

"Why and how are you here?"

"I-I I don't know…" I answered truthfully. I was shaking like a leaf.

"We saw you drop from a portal just above us. Are you an alien? A magic user? Answer now or we have to torture the information out…" The soldier threatened me with a very menacing voice. I didn't know at all how I was brought here, and even If I knew, I sure as hell didn't want to tell them where I came from or how much I knew about them.

"It's your choice then..." The soldier knocked me out cold. 

**Much later:**

J'onn was freed from his imprisonment by Superman and Batman.

"We should get out of here, now," Batman ordered, he was still a bit nervous if the alien was trustworthy or not.

"As soon as we save someone else too." J'onn claimed. Both Batman and Superman raised a brow.

"Fine, but let's be quick about it" Batman grumbled. J'onn lead them to where he sensed the girl was. She was in a similar pod like the other people the had seen, but hers was standing alone from others.

"Why her? What makes her so special, she's been placed here?" Superman asked.

"I assume it's not normal for humans to pop out of portals?" J'onn noted. The heroes gave curious looks. "As I was captured by them, this girl fell out of a portal in the middle of it. They took her here to interrogate her how she got there. She may be a possible threat to them."

"Alright, I'll free her." Superman popped a hole in the pod and tore her out of it. The girl looked so peaceful, she looked like a young adult. Superman carried her in his arms as they made their way out of the armybase. They were stopped by army men. As Superman tried to explain why they freed the Martian, the army men changed their form to the Imperium.

"It's them!" J'onn exclaimed as the Imperium started shooting at them. They took cover and Batman threw his exploding batarang at the enemy. They tried to keep their defenses, as J'onn took a hit from one of their guns and was hurt.

"Take him and the girl. I'll cover you!" Superman ordered as he held a tank to cover them. Batman led J'onn to his batwing. He carried the girl quickly too. As he started the batwing, J'onn sent a telepathic message to other heroes. They were soon overcome by the Imperium forces, the batwing took a hit and was about to crash until Green Lantern arrived with Hawkgirl, Wonderwoman and the Flash. They took care of the ships and Green Lantern landed the batwing safely with his ring's orb. The heroes gathered next to the batwing.

"Wow. Where have you been all my life?" Flash flirted to Wonderwoman.

"Themyscira." She answered not knowing what the flirting was.

"Who's the civilian in there?" Green Lantern asked as the others turned their heads where he was looking.

I on the other hand was finally starting to wake. I had a massive headache.

"Ugh! Did that thing really have to hit me that hard?" I rubbed my head. I finally realized I was in a tight cockpit space. As I turned my head, I saw 7 pairs of eyes watching me intently. And not just any eyes, the original 7 of Justice League.

"Ummm… Where am I? Is there something wrong with me, or why else are you looking at me?" I asked embarrassed. I was in front of my childhood heroes and I didn't have anything cool to say. I was little intimated under Batman's famous batglare.

"We wonder what those invaders want with you. You don't seem like much, is there a reason why you were prisoned away from the others?" Batman questioned me. I really had no idea what they wanted, I've been in this reality for a little while and most of it unconscious.

"I have no idea. I was just minding my own business until I just woke there with him there." I explained pointing at J'onn.

"Well we have to figure that out later, we have to put up a plan to stop them.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
